protocol three: Protect the pilot
by LittleMissStark
Summary: While Pilot Jack cooper goes thru relationships BT-7274 watches with worry as they all seem to fail to understand his pilot and what helps his nightmares. he finally steps in and tells his latest partner exactly who they will deal with if they break his pilots heart.
1. Chapter 1

Once there war was won and they could finally go home, all Jack Cooper wanted was to nice strong drink and to go into a coma for five years.

Miraculously BT survived, at least the seer kit which held all that he is was was salvageable and even though it was a different body it was still the same BT.

When BT came back online in what felt like years, he's not gonna lie. He cried when BT said his name. He thought he was gone for good this time around. "Pilot Jack Cooper. It is good to see you." Jack gave a watery laugh, wiping the happy tears away. It was like losing a family member. "It's good to see you to. Let's go get a drink. We've earned it." "I am psychically unable to drink pilot cooper. " Jack chuckled. He didn't mean for BT to literally drink. He's so used just using it as an expression to relax. "Then just keep me company. Com'on. "

They had a casual area where the pilots, rifleman and there fellow titans could relax. Many pilots treated there titans as any other partner and relaxed after missions as such.

He got to know some fellow pilots and rifleman, taking in a few drinks, throwing some friendly banter at BT who always took it literally which just made it even better.

He was half way to drunk when he noticed one of the guys was just a little too friendly with him. His hand lingering on his shoulder just a little too long and if his long eye gazes were anything then he knew he was being flirted with. He had no real preference when it came to sex and relationships. If they clicked then he was happy. Gender didn't really matter to him.

With the man he now knows as Walker hanging off his arm, he told BT that he would see him in the morning. BT gave his thumbs up and wished him a pleasant evening.

After a romp in the sheets with walker he was surprised to see he stayed and wanted to. They stayed up talking, cuddling and cooper wasn't sure how he felt. It's been so long since he's been in an actual relationship. Guess you could say he's touch starved. They fell asleep in each others arms.

But half way through the night cooper woke with a gasp, the feeling of blind panic coursing through him. Feeling as though he lost BT all over again. He calmed himself but he still was in a panicked state. He was happy to see he didn't wake Walker. He's been having nightmares ever since the war ended. And he knows why.

He saw a counselor for a short time, mostly to get advice on what to do. He didn't feel comfortable talking to anyone, let alone someone who has never been in combat. In short, there wasn't much he could do that wasn't regular therapy so he passed and chose to deal with it himself.

That is until they recovered BT. Now that he has that knowledge he feels the need to check on him. He gets sweats on and boots and makes his way out of the military given apartment quietly as to not wake Walker.

He makes his way to the titan hanger, nearly running to BT. When he gets in front of his titan he worries. He wasn't moving or lit up. He had to remind himself that he was in sleeping mode like the other titans. "BT. Can you hear me?" The blue light came on, looking at cooper. "Pilot cooper. Is everything alright? Your heart rate is at an accelerated pace." He took in a deep breath. "Not really. Just, tell me your alright, that I'm not gonna lose you again."

BT was quiet a moment, scanning his pilot of any illness or problems. When he came to the conclusion that cooper had a nightmare he spoke. "I am in fully functioning order. You won't lose me. I will make sure of it." Jack nodded, running stressed hands thru his hair when BT opened his cockpit up, inviting cooper inside. Cooper quickly went inside, sitting and feeling the comfort of the neurolink and the cockpit surrounding him. "You are experiencing high levels of anxiety and fear. I recommend talking about what has bothered you. I believe it can help."

Cooper took in a breath, feeling a little calmer as he started speaking. "I lost you. I saw it again and again and I couldn't stop you. I thought I lost you for good. " "pilot cooper, I will do everything to ensure that we both survive. " Jack smiled weakly. "I know you will buddy."

Once he calmed he thanked BT and headed back to his apartment where Walker was still asleep.

He and Walker became a thing. They would go on dates and eat together. They would watch TV in there downtime. Walker practically lived with him he was over so often.

But the nightmares didn't stop. And this time he woke Walker with one. He nearly screamed himself awake. "No! BT!" He gasped, trying to catch his breath when Walker was next to him, trying to calm him down. "Hey, it's alright. BT is safe and sound in the hanger." He held onto Walker a few moments, catching his breath and trying not to break down into tears. Once he calmed he got out of his boyfriends hold and started to put his sweats on.

Walker frowned. "Where are you going?" Cooper got his boots on. "For a walk. I'll be back soon." He kissed Walker goodbye and told him not to wait up.

He got to BT and did there routine. He would come out here to reassure himself BT really was ok and to talk his nightmare out, being reassured in return that they would be ok, nestled inside BTs cockpit.

When he came back Walker was asleep, thank god. He didn't feel like talking.

It was two nights later that he woke up in a panic, Walker trying to comfort him only for cooper to go for a walk. Of corse he went to BT.

He started to talk to BT outside when he heard Walker. "This is where you come for your walks?" Cooper turned. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just need reassured when a nightmare happens." Walker frowned. "And I don't do that? You go to a robot for help?" Cooper frowned, he didn't like where this fight was going. Why couldn't he understand this works for him? "Because he was there. I keep having nightmares of him dying over and over again. Excuse me if I feel the need to check on him."

Walker shook his head. "There's therapists for that. There's medication." "I don't want that. This works. This is my therapy. Why can't you understand that?" "Why can't you get over your titan? He's here and he's fine." Cooper ran his hands thru his hair in frustration. "God dammit Walker, please. Just...we'll talk in the morning." Walker shook his head. "No, we won't because we're over." Coppers eyes bugged out. "What?!" "I'm sorry, I can't understand why you would go to an emotionless hunk of metal when you have me who is there to hold you and kiss you and reassure you. So until you figure out the difference I'm packing my things. Goodbye jack Cooper."

Cooper could only watch as his boyfriend of one month broke up and walked off to pack whatever was left in his apartment. "Cooper, he is right. I am not a human therapist-" "Shut up BT." Cooper turned, continuing. "Your the best therapist I could have. You help, really. There's no one else I'd rather talk to." "But Walker will not take you back if you continue this unorthodox therapy." Cooper wiped his eyes. He hates how hurt he was by this. It was only one month. "I don't need him, obviously. He's not the one for me."

BT could sense the hurt throbbing in his pilot. He knew this is what humans called a broken heart. He opens his cockpit up for cooper who climbed inside and once the hatches were closed and he felt safe he cried, feeling stupid when it was only a month long relationship. He shouldn't feel this way. But he does.

It's a few months later before he finds someone he likes. It was at a ball, thanking them for their services.

She was the cousin of one of the men. Single and beautiful. He went up to the bar and ordered her a drink. She smiled, taking the champagne from him. "What's your name?" She asked. He smiled. "Pilot Jack Cooper." "Molly." "I've always loved that name." They seemed to hit it off, talking about everything. He kept her at a small distance, not wanting her to stay over night until he felt ready to expose himself like that again.

Once they hit six months he felt ready to stay over night with her. She stayed at his apartment. They had there fun, there romp in the sheets before passing out.

His nightmares visited again and he knew he must have terrified her when he screamed awake. He was gasping, seeing her on the other side of the bed looking just as scared. He took in a deep breath. "I'm...I'm sorry." She swallowed. "I know you said you had nightmares, I didn't think they were so...loud." Cooper ran his hands thru his hair. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He started to get his sweats on and boots. She asked. "Where are you going? It's three in the morning." "I'm going for a walk. I normally go, it helps calm me down." She just nodded before going back under the covers and sleeping again. He walked out to BT for there regular session.

It was three months later his "walk" was found out by Molly. When he stepped in the door he saw her waiting on the couch. "So your walks arnt just walks?" He hates this. It felt like Walker all over again. Why can't people understand this helps? "So you know?" "Yeah. I found out, a few of the night shift told me, wanted to know what was up with you. Just...why can't you talk to me?" He sighed, running his hands over his face. He didn't want to go through this again. "Because you wouldn't understand. You've never been in combat, you never lost a titan." She sighed. "No. I haven't but we have professionals, why can't you see them?" "Why is this a problem? I'm talking to someone, isn't that what matters?" "You mean a something. You don't seem able to grasp that he's a robot. A robot made of metal and wires and no emotional intelligence."

He shook his head, opening the door. "Get out. We're through." She seemed shocked. "What? Your breaking up with me?" He nodded, hiding the hurt. "Yeah. I am. If you can't understand why this helps me, if you want to insult my titan then fine. I don't need you or your negativity." She frowned. "But babe, I love you. Let's work this out." He glared. "No. if you really loved me you'd understand this is what works. BT helps me. I feel comfortable talking to him. I trust him with my life. Now please, gather your things and leave."

Once she was gone he didn't run to BT like he thought he would. He just didn't want to do anything. He just wanted to lay on his bed all day and hope he dies.

It was two weeks later that BT seeked him out. He found him near a lonesome corner over looking the ocean. He had a beer in hand and BTs scanned indicated mild to serve depression is the cause of his mood. "Pilot cooper, you have not seeked me out in two weeks. Given your normal sleep schedule this is worrisome. Is everything alright?" Cooper finished off his beer. "Molly and I broke up. I...I guess I'm too broken. They can't understand what helps me. They all think I should see a professional. Tell me, am I too broken BT?" "My scans indicate mild to severe depression, medication recommended if it lasts longer than two months. Cause: relationship terminated after nine months of courtship. Not broken but in need of repair."

Cooper couldn't help the small smile. At least someone understood him. "Thanks BT. " He was about to ask, feeling pathetic for doing so, if BT would open the cockpit so he can sit inside. It's become his safe space of sorts. Like a security blanket. But before he could ask BT opened up and let him inside, carefully closing the hatch once cooper was inside. Once inside cooper cried himself to sleep.

It was another year before he even thought about finding someone. It was so far from his mind. He didn't want to be hurt again. He's voiced his concerns to BT who basically told him to have hope. That the right one is out there.

But another ball later and someone was eyeing him up. He tried to ignore them (and his exes who were both there) but when he went outside for some air the man followed. He leaned on the patio overlooking a beautiful city. The man spoke. "Beautiful view." Cooper just said a small. "Yeah. The is a great view." The man smiled, looking over at cooper. "I wasn't talking about the city. I'm looking at a much better view." Cooper hates to admit, even to himself, he blushed. He looked over and saw a man, about his age with dark blonde hair and green eyes. The man stuck his hand out. "Phillip. And you?" Cooper shook his hand. "Pilot Jack Cooper:" Philip smiled, bringing coopers hand to his mouth, kissing it. "Jack, would you care to dance?"

Cooper thought it over a moment before remembering both his exes are in there. If anything it'll be a great way to shove it in there faces how moved on he is.

A month later he was terrified this one would leave to. When his nightmares came back he used the "I'm going for a walk" line and he wondered how long until it was found out.

It was another month later and he still doesn't know. Cooper was still waiting for the other shoe to fall while BT watched with worry. He decided to use protocol three to a different advantage.

He seeked out Philip, sending him a text over his HUD that he needed to see him.

Philip arrived at BTs hanger. "BT 7274?" BT stood at full height. "Yes,rifleman Philip Watts." Philip cleared his throat. "You called me here? Is everything alright?" "I needed to speak to you privately concerning pilot Jack Cooper, your partner." Philip became worried. "Is he alright?" "Yes. I have something I need to say about your relationship with my pilot. I have seen pilot Jack Cooper go through heart break when his partner didn't understand him. Jack Cooper has nightmares of our last mission, of losing me and he comes to me for reassurance and comfort. He is not comfortable speaking to a professional and many have terminated there relationship with him because of this. Do you understand?" Philip nodded, frowning. Hating the fact people broke up with him because of that.

"Of corse. Whatever helps him. " "And I trust that if you do not understand and wish to terminate your relationship with jack Cooper then I will be forced to deal with you myself." Philip was In a mild state of shock. Did he seriously just get the shovel talk from a titan? "Did...you just give the whole _if you hurt my friend_ _I'l_ _l hurt you_ speech?" "Protocol three: protect the pilot." BT replied. Philip smiled softly. "I'm glad someone else is looking out for him. I promise, I'm not gonna leave him. I promise to take care of him and make sure he knows he is understood and loved."

"My scanners indicate you are truthful. I wish you luck with my pilot Jack Cooper." Philip smiled. "Thank you. Glad I got your blessing. Now if you'll excuse me I have exercises to get to." Philip ran off, feeling confident this relationship was the one. He hoped cooper felt the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack was cutting up some garlic for dinner as Philip was doing exercises with his Unit. He should be home very soon.

Cooking has become a hobby almost. It helped calm him down on his bad days by giving him something to focus on and something to be proud of when everyone loved the finished product.

By the time the noodles were done Philip was walking in the door looking tired, sweaty and in need of a good dinner. Phil smiled when he saw Jack, walking over to him. "Gotta kiss the cook." Philip went in for a kiss, starting to wrap his arms around Jack when the pilot stopped him. "Not until you get a shower. You look like you fell in a dumpster. Smell like it to." Phil chuckled. "Cause I kinda did?" Jack rolled his eyes with a smile. "Go shower." Philip just smiled, saluting him and walking off to their bathroom.

He soon came back in his pajamas of lounge pants and an old tee shirt. Jack got their plates of spaghetti ready and placed them on their small table. It was big enough for them and really that's all they needed. They sat down, Phil eating immediately, feeling starved from his day.

After some time passed he spoke up. "Oh I talked with BT. He's a really cool titan." Jack smiled, twirling some spaghetti on his fork. "What did he have to say?" "Oh the normal _hurt my friend and you have to deal with me_ stuff." Jack stopped. "Wait? Did BT give the shovel talk?" Philip smiled weakly, unsure how to answer this. "Yes?" Jack face palmed but couldn't help the chuckle that emerged from his throat. "I'm sorry-" "Don't apologize. Your titan cares about you, I fee a lot better about you being in combat with him, knowing he has your back." Jack looked up, seeing Philip more serious than he normally is. He smiled softly, feeling a warmth spread through him. "I love you to."

While Philip was asleep Jack snuck out of their room and to the Titan hanger. He didn't have a nightmare but he did want to talk to BT.

He stood in front of his Titan, clearing his throat. "BT? You awake?" The titan woke, hearing his pilots voice. "Jack. Another nightmare? I do not detect any fear or anxiety." Jack chuckled. "That's because there isn't. I know you talked to Philip and gave him the shovel talk." BT was silent, unsure of what his pilot was saying or wanted to do. Was he displeased? Angry?

Jack continued. " I just want to thank you. No one has ever done anything like that for me before." "Protocol three: Protect the pilot. I was only acting for your well being. I cannot see you go through another heart break." Jack smiled softly. Feeling touched his titan would go to this length to help him. "I've never had anyone protect him like you've have. It's a nice feeling. " "I believe rifleman Phillip is willing to protect you just as strongly." Jack grinned. "Wow. I got two people who got my back. Just... thanks BT. "

He started to part his titan's leg when BT wrapped his hand around him, being gentle, feeling the hug his titan was attempting. He smiled softly, melting into him. "Thanks buddy." BT moved his other hand to where jack could see it, giving his thumbs up. Jack chuckled before moving to get back home. There were some days he still waited for the other shoe to fall, waiting for Philip to leave but it never happens.

They've only been going out for a few months but he prayed everyday Philip was the one.


End file.
